


The Most Important Words

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and hugs, M/M, Ozqrow Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9868799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: "I love you" can be said in many different ways. Qrow and Ozpin have their very own ways of saying it to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for day 2 was "First Kiss", but I ended up turning it into a "First said I love you" drabble.

“It really isn't necessary for you to attend this meeting. Your well-being is much more important. You should be taking the adequate time to rest.” The elevator doors closed, Qrow leaning against the wall behind Ozpin as he pushed the button to his office.

“I told you I'm fine. Doc’s are letting me out tomorrow.” Qrow flashed him a small smile. “It’s no big deal.” His smile disappeared as his gaze fell to the floor. “But, I also refuse to let you go in there alone.”

The headmaster blinked, looking over his shoulder at him. His glance asked Qrow himself to elaborate on the statement. Qrow took a deep breathe. “In the time that i’ve been in this circle so far, I’ve come to find out what our other members are like.” Ozpin had slowly turned to face him, carefully watching the young man. Their eyes met for a second as Qrow let out a short laugh. “We both know that some of them don’t exactly enjoy my presence…...or your decisions.”

“We can’t please everyone. And I stand by my decision to bring you into the circle.” Ozpin paused, letting out a breath himself. “You know I have many regrets. Bringing you in is certainly not one of them.”

“Even if you don’t regret it, Oz. They’ll find someone who’ll make you.” Qrow shifted, adjusting himself upright. “They think they’re protectors of the world, but only until things go wrong. Then it’s a blame game. Who they can shift the consequences to keep themselves above water.” He plucked his flask from his back pocket, unscrewing the lid. “They’re gonna try and find a scapegoat for what happened, and that’s going to be you.” He raised the flask to take a drink, stopping as another hand caught his wrist.

“Be that as it may,” he gingerly took the flask from Qrow’s hand, leaning over and pushing the emergency stop on the elevator, “we can’t stop the Council from whatever decision they make. I indeed made a mistake in not taking the warning with greater action, and whatever they decide we will deal with.” Ozpin sighed, looking down at the flask still in his hand. “You don’t have to throw yourself in front of me and be a shield. You already paid a price for my mistake.”

Qrow took a step forward, briefly holding his side against the movement, “I was unlucky. Sometimes bad things just happen. We messed up and I took a fall. But i’d do it all again, and keep doing it if it meant doing it for you. Heh, I mean they don’t call me the guard dog for nothing.”

Ozpin shook his head, placing his cane against the wall; his hand came back up covering his eyes. “You shouldn’t be so willing to do that. I do not deserve the amount of trust you put in me, nor the willingness of risking yourself for my sake. That’s not why I wanted you to be a part of this.” He turned away from Qrow, trying to keep whatever composure he had. “I wanted you here, because I’ve never met someone I felt **_I_ ** could trust more.”

 

“And I joined to be here with you.” Qrow placed a hand on Ozpin’s shoulder, slowly turning him around. “Because, to be quite frank,” his eyes awkwardly danced around the elevator, before settling onto the wall, “i’ve never had somebody who would put such trust in me…..someone who actually…..gave me a purpose. When I first came to Beacon, I didn’t think I could end up being anything else but a thief and a killer. But, then I met the really **_really_ ** strange headmaster. And he showed me, and guided me to becoming someone I wanted to be.” He paused to smile at the floor. “I….never had someone care about me so much, or even care about them the same way in return.”

Ozpin stared at Qrow as he finished. Abruptly, Qrow’s hand dropped from his shoulder as he turned away from him, trying to hide his face just as he did before. Before he could turn away completely, Ozpin reached forward, wrapping the shorter man in a gentle hug. The headmaster let out a sad laugh as he could feel the surprise and nervousness in Qrow’s body at the sudden gesture.

“The fact that you really do put so much trust and faith in me is astonishing. You never were the conventional person. But, you barely know anything about me...truly.”

“Meh, it’s okay.” He could slowly feel Qrow’s arms wrap around him in return. “Secrets are important, and sometimes it’s better for some to never be said. But, that’s not gonna stop me from being there.”

Ozpin laughed again, almost like he was trying to hold himself together. “I feel like i’m torturing you. Keeping secrets, putting you in danger.”

“Well you know what they say.” Qrow laughed himself. “Love is torture.”

The two pulled away, looking at each other; sweet laughter emanating from both, as Ozpin kept a hand over his eye, Qrow running a hand through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have watched Steven Universe "We Need to Talk" while I wrote the end of this. And I hope to write another fic that kind of connects with this, explaining what happened to Qrow and why he was hurt (I didn't want to spoil any of my ideas so I kept it open and vague). Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading and your heart is all warm (cause I actually didn't make this sad or anything this time).


End file.
